Pockets
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: Crossover with Girl Most Likely. One-Shot. Based off of prompt by Tumblr user slightestwind. What happens when Lee picks Blaine up at a club. I posted this on my Tumblr a while ago, and am only just posting it elsewhere. Please bear in mind I haven't seen the movie, so Lee's character is based purely off of speculation.


Lee isn't certain when it started. He'd met Blaine a few months earlier in a coffee shop near a hotel he'd been staying in and had been struck by how adorably shy he was. He isn't certain if it had begun then and had just been hidden really well or not.

They'd gotten along well, connecting over a love of performing and life, but he'd only seen him as the kid that he hung out with sometimes (to which Blaine always looks at him brightly, smirks and whispers, "I'm not a kid," in a way that makes Lee uncertain as to whether Blaine is annoyed or not). Regardless of that, there is something that draws him to Blaine and makes him extra grateful to be stuck in Ohio for a couple of months, while he tours (even if who he is touring with is less then desirable).

The few times they've gone out for meals (normally with a group of Lee's friends), he's been completely distracted by how Blaine sits, his back perfectly straight and eating with a knife and fork, even if they've gone out for burgers

"You eat like an old man," Lee had said cheekily one time, leaning over towards Blaine and grinning. Blaine had smiled, picked up a napkin and held it out in front of him, gesturing to his face with the other hand.

"You eat like a baby," he had responded, glancing Lee in the eyes for a second before looking away shyly as Lee took the napkin from him. He remembers raising one eyebrow, humming and muttering, "ironic," as he leaned back in his seat and wiped his face. In fact, now he is remembering the incident, he's certain that Blaine had tried to hide a hitching of his breath as he'd leaned towards him, but Lee knows that memories can be deceiving.

It could even have been when someone had made a comment about how similar they looked and, without thinking, Lee had slung his arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling his body tightly towards his, playfully holding Blaine's face towards his friend and saying, "please, there's no way I could be compared to this gorgeous guy, look at him!" Blaine's entire body had stiffened as soon as Lee touched him and, without looking, he knew that Blaine's cheeks were going a rosy shade of pink. He had stepped back and gripped his shoulder's, shaking them a bit to try and relax him

"Loosen up, kid," he had whispered into his ear, "it's not like I'm gonna hurt you."

"I'm not a kid," Blaine had said, after a beat, and walked away from him

It's likely that it had started before then, but none of that really matters now, because the way that Lee can see Blaine staring up at him from the crowd like he's in awe, even while he's singing ridiculous cheesy pop covers, means that Lee knows for certain that Blaine's developed a crush on hi He's not even thought of Blaine in that way until about a week ago and, lord knows, he's not adverse to the idea of being with other guys, but he just didn't see him as an option – he was still feeling the after effects of a big break up, so now was really not the time. That is, not until his bandmate, Bren, had pointed it out earlier in the week.

"I think the kid's got the hots for you," Bren had said and elbowed him. Lee had glanced over to where Blaine was standing and saw him quickly shift his gaze away, guiltily.

"He's not a kid," Lee had said absentmindedly, watching Blaine for a few more seconds, before getting back on with what he'd been doing.

Suddenly, Lee couldn't stop thinking about it and now he's hyper aware of how he acts around Blaine; of the amount of times they touch and laugh secretly together. He's not entirely sure what Blaine is looking for, or even what he wants, but he knows that he's likely to not be good for him. He's only in Ohio for a few more months – hardly any time for anything to really go anywhere and he's not sure he could do that to Blaine - sweet, traditional, say-it-with-a-song Blaine who would almost certainly want a lot more than Lee could offer him.

That's probably the reason why, even though Blaine rushes over to him after the show and tries to hide how impressed he is, Lee chooses to go to a nearby club with the rest of the band, rather than hang out with Blaine that evening. He also tries to ignore the disappointed look that Blaine gets across his face and the slight jealous feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach when Blaine mentions going out with some of his other friends instead.

Lee pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind as he leaves Blaine and heads straight to the club, giving himself only enough time to get changed into jeans and a shirt and remove the tons of make-up they put on him for the show. As they get to Scandals, he heads straight for the bar and orders a shot. He really needs to dance this out; to get out his excess energy so he can stop thinking about Blaine.

He feels the liquor start to warm his body and heads to the dance floor with his friends. As the music pounds through him and colours start to blur together, Lee can feel himself relax. What he really needs is a one night stand, he decides, and just as he's looking around the club for someone to approach, he's shocked by what, or rather who, he sees.

It's Blaine. He's smiling widely at someone standing next to him, while simultaneously shuffling around the floor, looking nervously like he thinks he's going to get caught for being underage at any second. Lee's heart leaps around in chest, as if it's excited that Blaine's there and he stops dancing to watch him for a few more seconds

_Screw it_, Lee thinks, as he leaves the dance floor and walks over to stand behind Blaine, a little too close if these were normal circumstances, but these aren't normal circumstances

"I'm going to have to get you to show me a picture ID," he smirks as he whispers into Blaine's ear. He feels Blaine instantly freeze in terror against him, before slowly turning around, assumedly hoping that his fake ID wouldn't get picked up on this time. Lee meets his hazel eyes with a grin and sees him visibly letting out a sigh of relief, and roll his eyes at the same time.

"You scared me," Blaine says, somehow chastising him with just a look. Lee smiles crookedly, about to come back with a witty response when Blaine interrupts him, "don't tell, ok?" He asks sweetly, just as a friend of his slides a drink along the bar, distracting him. Lee watches as Blaine turns his head to glance at his friend, showing off a strong jaw line that Lee hasn't realised until just now that he even has, and how much he wants to lick it. God, he wants to lick that jaw.

"Thanks," Blaine says to his friend and turns his back on Lee to pick up his drink, quickly using a nearby napkin to clean up a small spill. It makes him smile and step closer to Blaine, pressing his chest against Blaine's back and leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear again.

"It's a bar, Blaine, you don't need to clean up, they really don't give a shit." Blaine drops his chin to his chest, smiling and nodding gently, which causes Lee to just move in closer. "I won't tell," he says, his mouth almost pressed to Blaine's ear, "but you have to stop making it so easy for you to get caught." Lee reaches his arms around Blaine's shoulders and gently tugs at his bow-tie, loosening it and undoing his top button, while simultaneously ghosting his nose against the curve of Blaine's ear. He feels Blaine shudder beneath him and smirks to himself. He's teasing the boy, he knows he is, but maybe he's just drunk enough to excuse himself. "If you try and dress like a pensioner, they're gonna assume you're younger," Lee says, tugging teasingly at the back of Blaine's sweater-vest, "you might as well be wearing a fake beard." Blaine turns around and laughs and it makes Lee smile widely, like it's an automatic reaction to the sound of Blaine's nervous giggles. "Plus, if you weren't here, there'd be 100% less hot guys in this bar, and I'd hate to have that." He comments and Blaine goes back to blushing schoolboy in an instant.

"Do you know this is a gay bar?" Blaine says, swallowing thickly because he's trying to be brave. Lee simply raises his eyebrows as if to say, I do now. Instead he actually says, "dance with me, then." He notices Blaine's eyes widen for a second before he smiles, nods, and lets Lee pull him into the crowd

They start to move to the beat at the same time, but not quite together. Blaine's stepped away, clearly not getting Lee's intentions at all, and has almost instantly gotten lost into his own world, dancing next too Lee, focussing solely on the music. They're dancing like they're friends and Lee is so not ok with this. Tonight is not a night for them to be dancing like they're just friends. He moves towards Blaine and surprises him by quickly gripping his hips and pulling their bodies close together, instantly starting a grinding motion as their heat starts to mix together.

He notices Blaine look around the room, nervous, rigid and not quite sure how to do this, so Lee moves his arms further around his waist, pulling Blaine in closer, until their chests are touching and their whole bodies are moving as one. He tries this for a few more minutes and it's still not enough for Blaine to relax, so he trails his hands up to Blaine's elbows and moves his arms so they're draping over his shoulders. It takes a couple of tries before he can get Blaine to keep his arms there, and not drop them back down to his waist, but eventually, after allowing Blaine a few seconds to get past his nervousness, the arms stay and Lee takes the opportunity to lean further into him, making sure that his breath ghosts over the nape of his neck gently.

He wants this. He wants Blaine to feel his breath against him. He wants it to feel like he's being warmed right down to his toes just from that one spot. He especially wants Blaine to, eventually, turn into putty in his hands.

"You must be hot," Lee whispers, pulling at the sweater vest again. He tips his head back to look at Blaine and sees how flustered he looks. It could easily be explained away as heat from the club, but Lee knows better.

"A little," Blaine responds breathily.

"Let me help you with that," Lee says flirtily and slowly pushes his hands up Blaine's vest and along his torso, taking the vest with him. He pulls it over his head so that Blaine is just wearing a shirt, his bowtie still hanging loose around his neck. "Better?" He raises one eyebrow and Blaine nods in thanks. It draws Lee's eyeline back to the curve of his neck and he realises how much more desperate his need to lick Blaine there is now.

Lee holds onto the sweater with both hands behind Blaine's back and uses it to move him back closer. He can feel Blaine practically melting underneath him, from a hundred different kinds of heat. He shifts his leg so that it's pressed in between Blaine's and continues to move with him, pretending to ignore how Blaine's breathing becomes a touch laboured and his fingers dig into his shoulders slightly. He teasingly moves to rest his mouth just millimetres away from the curve of Blaine's neck, desperately wanting to kiss Blaine there, but preferring to wait until he knows Blaine is desperate for him; until Blaine begs him.

"Lee," Blaine moans throatily a few seconds later, as Lee lets his breath trail along Blaine's neck for a little while longer. "Lee," Blaine repeats, with far more urgency than before. Lee lifts his head and hums in response, all too quickly having gotten lost in the delicious smell of Blaine. Blaine doesn't respond, instead just gazes at him with his rich, hazel eyes and Lee can tell exactly what he wants. Just as he leans in, he stops himself for a second.

"I'm only here for two months, Blaine," he says directly, "this isn't… this can't be… anything."

"Ok," Blaine gulps and nods. He tips his head back a tiny amount, waiting and wanting. Lee smiles before leaning in and pressing his lips tightly to Blaine's. He feels Blaine's body arch instantly towards his and his mouth opens, ready to take anything that Lee has to give him. Lee moves closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's waist and licking into Blaine's mouth, until he can't take it anymore. He quickly lets his body take over and he finally - finally - gets to know what Blaine's neck tastes like as he drops his mouth to the curve of his shoulder and licks a long line up to his ear. Blaine whimpers in his arms and holds on tighter as if he needs to hold on to stay standing. Maybe he does.

Lee moves back up to Blaine's pink lips and sucks gently on them, swallowing Blaine's soft, innocent gasps as he holds on tighter and kisses deeper. He wonders when the best time to take Blaine out of there and back to his hotel room without scaring him off is, but he also wonders if he could do that and then be able to let go for the next two months. Maybe, just maybe, he'll hold on, and they'll have an incredible few months and they can leave, always having that small pocket of time that was just theirs. Just for this moment, however, Lee forgets about that and instead focuses on getting Blaine out of his pants as soon as possible.


End file.
